


[Evanstan]擦枪走火(pwp)

by Vitamin_WHITE



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_WHITE/pseuds/Vitamin_WHITE
Summary: ·天空航母那场打戏不小心蹭出的小火花·镜子/更衣室/道具





	[Evanstan]擦枪走火(pwp)

尽管隔了几条裤子，Sebastian依旧感受到了从Chris身上沁过来的热度，像一团火焰在身上游走，愈发灼人，仿佛那巨物正虎视眈眈着，伺机而动。  
由于剧情需要，他们扭作一团，几乎是严丝合缝地紧贴着对方，接触的亲密程度不亚于身陷床笫。  
——如同镜头之外的无数个长夜一般。  
Chris眼底绯红摇晃，一方面是被Steve Rogers的情绪沾染，另一方面则是在竭力浇灭不合时宜燃起的欲火。  
他抬眸，Sebastian漠然却歇斯底里的神色落入眼中，被沾湿结成几缕的额发垂下来，像是从木架上探出身子的半枯葡萄藤。Chris甚至可以感受到它们抚过自己脸庞的柔软触感，在Sebastian跨坐在自己身上时。  
分神的结果是NG。  
Chris抱歉地笑笑，Sebastian别过头去，这时他开始想念勒得他脸疼的面罩。而且他也预料到了结局，不论是此刻，还是今日任务完成后的夜晚，又或者是 比夜晚更早一些的时候。  
只是他侧着脸，被半长的棕发掩住，只在发丝间露出少许白皙的肌肤，在Chris眼里看来却像是他被自己操弄得狠了，眼里含泪眼角泛红，将床单抓得皱紧，不自觉地偏头喘息。这时Chris总是捏住Sebastian下巴，拇指掐在那道小沟上，强迫他与自己对视，再随着自己的动作勉强开合双唇，说出淫荡的求爱词句。  
Chris保证，他若继续发散思维，定要将Sebastian按在这片场布景上，操得死去活来。  
想归想，戏还要接着拍。拖得愈久，走火的几率便越大。

 

好容易捱到结束收工，Sebastian先回了化妆间，——急于脱下令他几乎要行走不便的六条裤子，最里面的那条已被高强度动作戏的汗液浸湿，这让他有种失禁的隐秘错觉。  
已然入夜，化妆间里空无一人，他摸黑按亮灯管，地上横七竖八地躺着几件道具。  
Sebastian将所有的裤子一齐拉下，伴随着解除束缚后酣畅淋漓的爽快感，轻叹一声后，开始脱金属臂。此时一般都会有工作人员前来帮忙，今夜很明显是个例外，他也不介意，那些润滑剂仍就尽职尽责地发挥着效用，与身体接触久了染上了些许温热，使他轻而易举地将手臂从金属臂中抽出，如同进入时一般顺畅。  
就着这黏腻的触感，Sebastian不由得想起Chris的手指，就着润滑液探入，灵巧地在穴中抠挖搔刮，甚至比那横冲直撞的阳物更为磨人。  
说句实话，他对今夜将要发生的情事，已然怀揣近乎狂热的期待。——尽管这些日子里朝夕相处、近在咫尺，却囿于忙碌，连接吻也只能在偷闲的间隙蜻蜓点水般浅尝辄止，食髓知味的身体早已饥渴难耐。  
正在此时，Sebastian的性幻想里的主人公推门而入。Chris犹在思索今夜如何展开，推开门后大脑却立刻当机。  
Sebastian坐在化妆台上，低头解着衣服上缠得死紧的皮带扣，下身未着寸缕，两条光裸的长腿在日光灯管下莹白如玉。一条点在地上，另一条大腿放在桌上，小腿悬着空自然垂下，一晃一晃，直晃得人血气上涌移不开视线。  
身体比思维先一步做出行动。  
Chris反手关上门，跨步走近，挤进Sebastian半张的两腿间，挑起他的下巴，准确地吻住他的唇瓣。  
他们着实有许久未曾认真触碰过彼此，双唇甫一相接，便抵死缠绵，难分难解。Sebastian仰起头，双手攀上男人宽厚的背脊，将身体贴得更紧了些，接纳他唇舌的霸道索取。男人先是吸吮着下唇，描绘着上面细微的纹路，感受到距离的拉近后随即顺势向里侵入，舌尖扫过口腔里的每个角落。  
Sebastian被吻的眼神迷离全身酥软，双腿微抬，环住了Chris的腰臀，溢出一声带着鼻音的喘息。Chris将手指插进身前人脑后的发丝间，更加蛮横地加深了这个绵长浪漫的吻，恨不得便借此将 他拆吃入腹融入骨血再不分离。两人的气息凌乱交缠，每一个毛孔都仿佛在诉说着对一场情事的渴盼。  
“嗯…”缺氧的窒息感缓缓爬升，Sebastian不由得略作挣扎。感受到挣扎后Chris放开了他的唇，离开时津液牵扯出一道细微的银丝，悄无声息地坠在Sebastian的大腿上，晕开一抹微小的凉意。  
Sebastian下意识地想抹唇角，却不想抽开搭在Chris肩上的手臂，只得用舌尖舔了一遭。惹得Chris又凑过来，在他唇角亲了一口。  
“Sebby…”他轻唤，以极致柔情。  
Sebastian胸口微微起伏，接纳着新鲜空气。——Chris的手滑到了腰际，他靠得太近了，以至于Sebastian从内到外皆是这熟悉又安心的气味。  
也许还没“从内”，不过也快了。

“不穿裤子是在勾引我吗？”Chris喉咙发干，沙哑地问道。一边说着一边又把手从上衣下摆探入，摩挲着怀中人光滑的脊背。  
Sebastian难耐地扭了扭身子，慢慢地把手收了回来，接着在Chris灼灼的目光下，抬臂褪下了上衣。  
“刚才不是，现在是了。”  
他半眯着眼，勾唇轻笑，像只高傲的猫，却性感惹火得一塌糊涂。  
Chris碧蓝色的瞳孔骤然放大，仿佛一直压抑克制着的猛兽挣脱锁链的桎梏，他手肘扫开凌乱的瓶罐，把Sebastian按在了化妆台上，吻随即狂乱地落下，落在唇上，落在脖颈上，如同饥饿的吸血鬼，啃噬着颈侧柔软的肌肤，随即便烙下一块殷红，毫无保留地宣示着占有。  
“会被看到的，明天还要拍…嗯…”Chris正专心地舔咬着Sebastian的锁骨，在此之余还分出一只手揉搓着他发涨的乳头，很快便在指间硬得像块小石子。Sebastian说话开始含糊，带着喘息，上挑的尾音像猫爪轻挠在心尖上。  
——若不是如此，Sebastian恨不得让全世界知道这是我男友啃的。  
“看不到。你的衣领能挡住。”Sebastian软软的声线是极佳的催情药，Chris禁不住开始隔着衣料，在他大腿内侧磨蹭。“我留意好久了。”  
室内的灯光明晃晃的，落在Chris的金发上，漫不经心地为他勾勒轮廓，逆着光看过去，雕刻般深邃立体的五官略有些模糊，瞳眸之中情欲与爱意浮沉。  
腿间感受到粗糙触感，Sebastian才意识到Chris还没脱下戏服。  
“这样子好像是Captain America准备干我。”他撇撇嘴，脸颊鼓起来，一副委屈的模样。  
Chris啄一口他软软的脸颊肉，胡茬有点扎嘴，但依旧很可爱。“说不定他真的会和Bucky干这事。”  
紧身的战衣将他完美的肌肉线条分毫不差地勾勒出来，却也束缚得他气闷。正当他打算脱掉戏服，门外走廊忽然响起一阵密集的脚步声，间中夹杂着谈话声音。侧耳听去像是化妆间的工作人员。  
声响由远逐渐及近，似乎便是直奔化妆间而来，而Chris进来时只是将门挂上，没有落锁。两人对视一眼，意识到事态不妙。Chris就着面对面的姿势，直接一把抱起Sebastian，闪进了一个独立的更衣隔间里。  
刚进入抵住门，敲门声便大作，无回应后便直接推门而入，那人浑然不知他眼前的桌子上几秒前犹在上演激情戏码，此时与衣冠不整的两人一门之隔。  
Sebastian却恍若未觉，差不多整个人挂在Chris身上，借机凑到男人耳畔，有意无意地吹气，末了还含住耳垂，用湿漉漉舌头舔弄耳洞。  
悬空拥抱的姿势，两人的下身紧密相贴，在Sebastian刻意撩拨下，Chris本就硬挺的阳物愈发滚烫。  
Chris的呼吸愈发粗重，压低了声线也附在Sebastian耳边说道，“我不知道这里隔音好不好，不过让别人听到的，也是你的声音。”  
“啧…”Sebastian挑眉，“这么多废话，是不是不行？”他从男人的怀抱中下来，伸手摸向胯下炙热。现在这个巨大的家伙毫无保留地暴露在空气中，隐约可见其上凸起的血管。  
Sebastian正欲蹲下身，下一秒视角一阵天旋地转，Chris直接把他按在了墙上嵌着的全身镜上，滚烫的肌肤贴上冰凉的镜面，突如其来的寒意使他不由得全身轻颤了一下。  
Sebastian努力想回头，试图勉力撑起自己与镜子保持一线距离。被顺势贴上镜子的还有他的分身，前端早已渗出黏液，在镜子上划下了一道水痕。  
Chris却不给他任何反抗的余地，一口咬在他的后颈上，硕大的阳物在Sebastian的臀缝里磨蹭，戳刺着已经不由自主一张一合的穴口，似乎随时会冲撞进入。  
“再说一遍？”Chris舔了舔方才咬出的牙印，随着他的舔舐吸吮，过电般的酥麻感自那小块皮肤起传遍Sebastian的全身。他微不可察地轻喘一声，扭了扭腰，从臀缝里传来滚烫热度使他心弦紧绷又兴奋异常，许久不曾接纳外物的后穴渴望着被填满的快感。  
Sebastian识相地没再挑衅，虽说早已湿的不行，但没有扩张过的后穴想直接吞下Chris的阳物仍旧困难。  
更衣室里光线昏暗，外面化妆间的灯光只在门上方的一块空档处挤进来，落在赤裸交缠的两人身上。借着这微弱的光线，Sebastian仍是能隐约透过镜子，看到自己被摆出了一个淫荡求欢的姿势。  
Chris半跪在地上，虔诚地舔着他的穴口。“嗯…别…别啊…”由于视觉的被削弱，其他感官的机能便被无限放大。柔软的舌尖先是在穴口打转，似乎是想细细捋过每一道皱褶，接着便沿肠壁滑入，在幽深紧致的穴内游走。然而舌头的长度终归有限，入口的刺激却使更深处传来阵阵空虚感。他心中默念门外有人，甜腻的呻吟却依旧从唇边溢出。  
“小声点。”Sebastian感受到Chris站起身，将他那只骨节分明的手递到自己面前。  
Sebastian下意识含住两根手指，胡乱地舔弄着。Chris刻意压低的声音从身后传来，像棒槌戳在耳膜上，直颤到他心底去。  
后穴中毫无防备地伸进了一根沾满润滑液的棍状物体，粗糙的磨砂质地，陌生的触感和形状，不像是普通的按摩棒。  
“猜猜是什么？”Chris小幅度抽动着它。  
“嗯…嗯…”Sebastian咬着下唇不让声音听起来太过于色情，却差点在被突如其来的深入撞上敏感点时直接缴械。  
“哈啊…啊…是…我的刀吗…？”  
Chris没接话，回答他的是另一记冲刺，准确地碾过那一点凸起，带起轻微的水声。  
Sebastian半趴在镜子上，先前的冰凉早已被体温捂热，甚至在这狭小逼仄的空间里，镜面将要泛起蒙蒙水汽。他几乎要顺势滑下去，臀部却高高翘起，后穴里含着二指粗细的道具小刀，刀柄已半数没入穴中，若是光线足够，还能看到分不清是润滑液还是肠液的半透明液体，自刀柄起，沿着粗钝的刀刃，在空中拉出一道曲线，继而坠入暗色中。  
——在戏外的训练中，Sebastian向来都是用刀柄朝向Chris。而他从未想过刀柄竟能以如此姿态朝向自己。有一段时间他几乎刀不离手，得下空闲便在指间旋转把玩，直至最后终能熟练驾驭。 他熟悉小刀上粗砺的纹路，和每一道细微的磨损，现在那些记忆反倒成了翻涌的情潮，裹挟着他于欲海中浮沉。  
Sebastian小声呜咽着，在内心的抗拒中身体却抢先一步作出诚实的本能反应。小穴内壁欲火席卷，先是麻痒难耐，继而泥泞不堪，如同戳破皮汁水四溅的水蜜桃。  
“…快进来啊…啊”Sebastian不自觉地挺起胸脯，在镜面上蹭着胸前两点，寻求更猛烈的刺激。  
面对意乱情迷的爱人，Chris也早已饥渴难耐。他将小刀抽出，即将抽至尽头时明显一滞，绞紧收缩的小穴似在挽留这柄已然不能将其填满的物什，随着他的略微用力，翻出嫩红的肠肉。

“啧啧，两个星期没做就这么饥渴了吗？”Chris随手扔下小刀，将龟头抵在穴口，浅浅戳刺。  
“叫我的名字，Seb。”他的掌心覆上身前之人扒住光滑镜面的手，略一偏斜指间滑入指间，继而紧紧相扣。指骨顶在交错的掌纹中，勾勒命运的终途。  
“Chris——”Sebastian失声尖叫，浑然忘却身处狭小更衣间，他只想被男人狠狠贯穿，接受他狂野的疼爱，从肉体到灵魂毫无保留的献祭，烙上不可磨灭的印记。  
火热硬挺的性器下一秒立即毫无保留地操至最深处。  
囊袋拍打在丰满的双臀，几乎要随抽插的动作一同挤入洞口。他单手掐着Sebastian的腰，大幅度挺动腰身，简直要把Sebastian干到嵌进镜子。肉体相互碰撞的啪啪声混合着咕叽咕叽的水声，在狭小的空间中回荡。淋漓的汁水随着阴茎的进出四下飞溅，落在镜面上描绘着一幅淫靡的画卷。  
Sebastian双腿发软，站立不稳，翘起的臀部却竭力迎合着Chris的抽插，小穴一张一合绞紧硬挺的阴茎。Chris又准又狠地撞上敏感那点，爆炸式的快感让他爽出眼泪，他的喘息声已然带着哭腔，因对性事暴露的恐惧而尽力压抑的愉悦尖叫听起来像是奶猫嘤咛。下唇几乎要咬出血来，在一记极深的顶弄中终于松了口，随之而来的便是极致欢愉的叫喊。  
他向来是不惮于叫床，他爱死了男人在自己的喘息中失控着兽性大发的性感模样。理智的弦铮然崩断，他意乱情迷地吐出些不成章法的词句，在被狂猛的操干中愈发破碎。  
Chris忽然暂缓了动作，Sebastian从没顶快感中得到了片刻喘息。下一秒却被翻了个身，捞了起来，突如其来的悬空感使他不由自主地搂紧男人的肩背。Chris顺势又操进穴里。在重力的作用下阴茎进入得更深，紧密相连的性器成了唯一的支柱。Sebastian的背脊顶在镜面之上，双腿环住男人的腰身，随着男人的动作不住地起伏颠簸。  
他一口咬在Chris的肩头，留下两排牙印。失重般的体位刺激得他不断绞紧后穴，Chris低吼一声，几乎要在这般紧致下缴械。  
“呜…慢点 要…要掉下去了 ..哈啊…明天还要拍摄..”Sebastian含混不清地说着，Chris俯下脸，吻住他的唇瓣，吮吸他的舌头，将他支离破碎的喘息尽数堵在喉间。  
“要…要到了..”身前未加抚慰的分身却胀痛难耐，不断有半透明的液体从前端渗出，Sebastian几乎是哭叫着恳求Chris停下来，然而Chris恍若未闻，抽插不停。  
Sebastian的指尖挠过Chris坚实的背肌，明日定要现出几道暧昧的红痕。  
被操射的强烈刺激使他眼前发白，连呻吟也无力。下腹沾着自己的精液，黏腻非常。短暂的晕眩似乎将五感封住，仅余下那因不断进出而变得红肿不堪的肉穴，仍旧如饥似渴地大张着，吞吐着男人伟岸的阴茎。他仰起头，脖颈拉出漂亮的弧线，被汗水濡湿的碎发贴在额角，难掩略有涣散的眸光，更添淫靡。  
Chris也到了极限，几下狂猛的冲刺后，射在了温暖湿润的穴内。滚烫的精液将这紧致甬道填得极满。  
他搂紧了意识出走的爱人，把脸埋在爱人的颈窝，平复着呼吸。  
半晌后Sebastian扭了扭腰想摆脱这羞耻的姿势，方才被小穴尽数吞下的精液随着他的动作满溢而出，自大腿内侧缓缓流下。他因剧烈的性事而染得绯红的脸颊蓦然更是要滴出血来。  
“咳…别动了。”Chris轻咳一声，“不然就再来一次。”方才发泄完的巨物蛰伏在毛发中，隐有蓄势待发之势。  
“回去再说。”Sebastian将凌乱的发丝一把捋到脑后，露出光洁的额头。他倚在一小部分尚未沾上液体的镜面上，脸上犹带未褪的潮红。门上漏进来的光将他的脸半藏在昏暗中，却不偏不倚落在肩头，映亮其上的吻痕。  
Chris满意地打量着自己的杰作，——这完美躯体上遍布自己的印记。

这更衣室果然太过狭窄，让其中之人不自觉想更加靠近。  
Chris凑过去，却吻住了Sebastian的掌心。  
他听见Sebastian轻笑启唇，

“回家继续。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> AM进来后发现没人又出去了，不过他似乎忘记关灯了。


End file.
